Winry's Black Pillow
by blackiecatty
Summary: Winry's thoughts and Ed's actions during their movie nightsleepover. Also...Al's got a camera 3


**Winry's Black Pillow**

**Summary: Winry's thoughts and Ed's actions after waking up from their movie night/ sleepover.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own a horse, I don't own a car and I don't own FMA**

You didn't have to tell me that my face was in a grin so big I looked insane. But you seriously can't blame me. I mean, Edward freaking Elric is lying next to me. Sure, I can barely see him in the dark, and he's also near invisible under our blanket but I'm still happy.

I so love our movie nights. We have one every month. Just me and Ed, like old times, sitting on my living room floor, watching movies until we fall asleep. He stops whatever he's doing on the 15th of every month to come back home for our movie night. No Al, though I do miss him, no Grandma, not even my dog, I miss him too. Just us…alone…together in a dark room and now he's asleep next to me!

For the tenth time that night, I leaned over to look at him. God he's so perfect. A state alchemist, always fighting, and yet, not one scar on his face. For one so tragedy struck too, he looks so peaceful and innocent. I brushed some of that gorgeous hair out of his face and his lips twitched. Oh…his lips…his lips are a whole another matter. Even in constantly changing weather, his lips are always soft looking.

I shivered and leaned down to kiss them. NO IT IS NOT WEIRD…but I just wanted to so badly. I've never had the guts to do it before. I just wanted to taste. Just one time. I paused, damn me. I looked at that naïve face…and I couldn't do it! I sighed and sat up just as Ed groaned. I squeaked and froze as one of his golden eyes met mine. That beautiful gold orb scowled slightly. "My god Win," he sighed. "Just kiss me already."

I yelped again and jumped back, ending up sitting up on my elbows. "E-Ed?" I stuttered. He did NOT just say that.

Edward sighed again and sat up, crawling over to me. When I blinked, he was already over me. His legs were over mine, his arms on either side of my hips, the auto mail glinting in the light. "E-Ed!" I said again, more alarmed. He was ignoring me, it was obvious. A second later those soft lips I was craving were pressing against mine. My eyes were on his, but all I saw were eyelids. He was really kissing me…deeply. I was frozen in heaven, but all too soon he pulled away and pushed me down to the ground, his hands on my shoulders.

I was still flustered but he wasn't. A familiar smirk danced along his lips as his face once again got closer to mine. "See Win, its not hard at all. Now go back to sleep" he said. He kissed me once again, scooted down a bit, and laid his head on my chest, going back to sleep. On my chest, the nerve of him! But at that moment, I lost my consciousness.

----------------------------------------------

I woke up at a cough but grumbled, burying my face into my warm, yet hard pillow. There was another cough and I grudgingly opened my eyes…and saw Al. That gently sisterly smile once again touched my face as I shifted on my pillow. "Hey Al, what's up?" I asked sweetly. Al just coughed and I realized he was laughing. "What's so funny Al?" He pointed at my pillow. I looked down and saw black then frowned. My pillow was red…this one is black…and long…and breathing. I took a closer look and gasped. Somehow, I had flipped on top of Ed…HE WAS MY PILLOW. I screamed and jumped back but Ed groaned and pulled me closer. "Al help!" I begged but Al just laughed and took a picture, trotting away. I seethed but Ed just pulled me closer. I sighed and rested my head on his chest again, closing my eyes. I'd hunt down and kill Al later; right now the elder Elric had my complete and undivided attention.

"See, Win? It's not hard at all."  
**Well…this is my first Full Metal Alchemist fan fiction. It was meant to be about Shikamaru and Ino but I was watching FMA and accidentally changed Shikamaru to Edward and Ino to Win. Silly me, but I didn't change it. I think I like it. Please tell me if you like it too.**

_**Blackiecatty**_


End file.
